All Along
by Bestbuds55
Summary: The undertaking opens up Oliver's eyes and it's time to grow up. With Tommy by his side he can do anything, even be the CEO everyone always wanted him to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Arrow has been the new show I've been obsessing over while waiting for Doctor Who to start back up. I've been enjoying it a lot and this idea popped into my mind while I was at work. I was so excited to be able to sit down and write this. Don't worry about my Doctor Who story I've been working on, there should be a new chapter up for that soon. This is AU, even if it loosely follows story line. Tommy lives is best universe. Feel free to leave a review if you have the time!**

The Glades just seemed to collapse in onto itself with help of Malcolm's earthquake machine. Oliver had never been more upset then the moment it had gone off; he was a failure. He was supposed to be able to prevent this, but in the end he still wasn't strong enough. After everything he had been through, the training, torture and killing. None of that apparently made any difference; thousands of people will have died tonight because he wasn't smart enough to know there would be a third device; hell there might have been more than that. Oliver wasn't sure what he could trust a belief out of his collective thoughts anymore, instinct in his body just as dead as it had ever been. Like he hadn't learned anything from that damn island in the end.

It took Oliver too long to realize that he had to check in with his team to make sure they were still alive. It was nearly a breath of fresh air to hear Digg say he was unaffected and already digging a scared, yet uninjured Felicity out of the barely wreckage of his club basement. The building had apparently stayed standing unlike most of the Glades, but that was all luck because Felicity probably wouldn't have been alive if it had fall in on itself.

It took him awhile to make his way back up to the street and Oliver had to suck in a breath at the sight of the devastation all around him. Alarms were going off, there was fires blazing, people crying and bleeding in the street. Innocent people whom had probably lost loved ones, but were currently in too much of a panic to even grieve. People were in true panic mode, not even stopping or caring that the man that had been known as the Hood was standing in their presence. Oliver kept expecting one of them to stop and shout that he was supposed to protect them. Now wasn't the time, but his mind flashed back to that faithful boat ride that had resulted in the end of his father's life. That had destroyed his own.

Only his phone ringing shook him out of the unwanted memory. Oliver had a dry mouth, pounding head and upset stomach; the same as he always felt after thinking back about anything that had happened to him. It would have been easy to ignore the phone, but a bad feeling settled into his gut. Malcolm had said his wife called him and he had ignored it. Had turned his phone off even though he knew it was her calling and then was haunted by her messages. One begging for help and the second telling him how much he loved him. The thought of ever ignoring his phone again was hard to swallow.

His caller ID said that it was Tommy and Oliver's stomach nearly dropped out of his body; he hadn't spared a single thought to the man whom had always been his best friend. Who had covered for him when he didn't agree with his life choices and took the emotional beating of realizing that Oliver didn't trust him? He had drove Tommy to Malcolm and the worst thing was to think back about the few times that that man had been home over their entire childhood. The black bruises that Oliver now knew were beaten into his skin, all broken bones mysteriously coinciding with Malcolm being home. Had he just not cared enough to ask or was it respect for either man that he had never asked about it? Was Tommy dying like his mother had, and called Oliver because Oliver was the closest thing to a husband that he had?

The worst thing about this situation was that Oliver's thoughts kept him occupied long enough that the phone stopped ringing, going to his voice-mail. Did he know that his mother had done nearly the same thing or was it just Tommy's instinct to seek Oliver? It didn't really matter in the end; because Tommy needed Oliver the way the Oliver needed someone to care of. It was sad that after he had been home all this time that he was just figuring it out; Oliver needed someone to depend on him. Needed a person to lean on his shoulder and think of him as strong. Not broken, but a protector that could do anything necessary to keep them safe. Suddenly it was more than clear to Oliver, the person he needed all along was Tommy.

Tommy had been all he had ever needed throughout life, and that had never changed. He had needed Tommy to understand that he wasn't a monster, needed him close to him and had even tried to provide for him by giving him a job. That wasn't going to end in the future, in fact Oliver was already making plans that they should be farther than this. No one would ever hurt Tommy ever again, and he would wanted for nothing.

A beep signaled that he had a new message and he nearly checked it, but his phone rang a second time, and Oliver picked up immediately. Tommy's breathe was shaky and Oliver could practically hear the injury in his voice. The important thing was that he was still alive, and god; it was like Oliver had never even heard how beautiful Tommy's voice was before this moment. Or maybe, he had just never let himself hear it.

"Oliver." His name was choked and wet, with tears and hopefully not blood but he had never really been the optimistic type. He needed to get better or this would be it. He couldn't stand the thought that this would be it.

"Where are you?" Oliver growled with more force then he meant to. This was more stressful then he had pictured it being. Tommy didn't even answer right away and Oliver's heart tried beating its way out of his chest. Why didn't he have a tracker on Tommy like he did with Diggle and Felicity? He was just as important, maybe even more so. Priority number one for the rest of Oliver's life from here on out.

"It _Hurts_." Tommy finally answered with a sob and Oliver gritted his teeth hard. It had been a long time since he had heard Tommy cry and he never wanted it to happen again. He needed to calm down, Tommy was scared and freaking him out would only make him bleed out faster if he was injured badly.

"Tommy, you need to tell me where you are." Oliver tried again, almost desperate. He needed Tommy to tell him, needed to be on his way there. Time was precious and the seconds were ticking away so fast. Tommy just gasped out another sob in response, and Oliver felt himself dying a bit with Tommy. This was not okay, Tommy deserved better than this. They still had a million things to say between them and there was never going to be enough time; it could end now, it hadn't even started yet.

"Baby, tell me where you are. I'll come for you. You can do it baby, I'll take care of you." Words poured out from his mouth from the direct path of his heart and he gave himself the strength to go on when Tommy made a soft choking sound. It must have been the right thing to say though, because Tommy finally started talking.

"I was trying to make it to the club, my father was acting crazy." His voice was quiet now and Tommy had to stop to catch his breath. Oliver was quick to start on his way to the club, it was specific but he would search high and low if he needed to. " _Dad hit me_ _again_ , and I just _needed_ to see you. Please, can I see you? I'm sorry I was mad, please don't be mad."

It was like Tommy didn't even realize what had happened, and maybe the pain was going to his head. This wasn't good, but at least Oliver knew the general location that Tommy was in. "I'm not mad at you baby, I just want to help you. I'll be there soon, just hold on alright?"

Tommy didn't answer after that and Oliver had never run faster in his life. His body was shaking from exhaustion by the time he had found Tommy. He had been so close to being safe in the club, and instead was trapped around a collapsed wall just a few buildings down. If Oliver hadn't drove him to quitting then he could have been safe there.

Pulling him from wreckage was rough, taking him to the club with a limp Tommy dangling in his arms seemed to take an eternity. Hospitals were probably overly crowded if not destroyed and Oliver needed to do this himself for Tommy. His beautiful Tommy, whose black eye wasn't even the fault of the wreckage but his own father. Wonderful Tommy whom had set out to seek protection from him even though they had been fighting.

His arm was broken badly and his stomach took 18 stiches to close up. He had long since passed out, but Oliver stared at the man on his operating table. The danger was passed finally, and Oliver would do a good job in protecting him from now on. Keep him close and loved, like Tommy deserved. That would do wonders for Oliver as well, his sister had asked him to let someone in, and Tommy was it for him. His forever and it had been right in front of his face the entire time.

A plan was quickly formulated, his mother had been arrested, so it would be up to him to take over the CEO position in the company. They could get the club up and running again or if Tommy preferred they could converted it into a shelter until rebuilding began. He would throw money into rebuilding and for those who lost loved ones, it was the least he could do.

The Merlyn Company would be sunk after this and everyone would be selling assets; Tommy would be wise to bail out everything he could and liquidate everything before the bank took everything in his father's name. Tommy had good experience managing and a business degree that Oliver certainly didn't have, not to mention he had slipped into the position of Merlyn's son at the company without any problem after he had quit.

Oliver grinned as he realized that he would need a reliable secretary to take with him to events and keep close to him throughout the day. Someone who could makes sure he signed thing properly and could give a would be much needed opinion. Tommy would be prefect for that when he was recovered. Maybe he could convince Thea to take over head position at the club as well, that would be good for her. He was sure she could do it with the help of that Roy of hers.

And just like that, everything was decided; time to stop fighting and start providing for his city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: A chapter in which Oliver come on too strong because that is just who he is and Tommy just bends to fit because I think he's just a cinnamon roll. I couldn't not write a second chapter too this. Hope you are enjoying the story and feel free to leave a review if you have the time. I always appreciate it.**

 **Last chapter was from Oliver's point of view, but I thought I should switch it up. Tommy's POV for this one.**

Tommy was confused when he woke up in the dark, but it was nice to see that Oliver was there. He hurt bad still, but smiled at Ollie known the less because he always had a spare smile or two for his best friend. Expectantly after he had returned from that island and back into Tommy's life. It was wonderful to have Oliver grin back at him, like he hadn't in years. Like Tommy had begun to think that he never would again. His heart sang and he cleared his dry throat to speak up. "Hey."

Oliver was there with a glass of water in an instant and Tommy drank greedily through a straw, thankful that Oliver had brought him it. "Hey yourself." He was answered and couldn't help the full mouthed grin that made his eye ache a bit, it was worth it. He had nearly thought they weren't ever going to speak again after that last fight. Word caught in Tommy's throat as he tried to speak again, and a tear streaked down his cheek.

Oliver leaned forward with a wet cloth that Tommy wasn't even sure where it came from and wiped at his face comfortingly. "You've been out for days and I was starting to get worried." Oliver's voice was calm and comforting to Tommy, but he wasn't quite sure what that meant. Oliver was here taking care of him and it was nice; but this was definitely not a hospital.

"Where?" He rasped and tried to look around, ignoring the dizzy spell moving had immediately. He tried sitting up, but Oliver was there and holding him down with a strong arm. The pain was coming back and he couldn't help but stare at how close Oliver's face was to his. "Table's cold." Tommy tried to justify his actions like he needed Oliver to not disapprove of him.

"It's okay, I'm setting you up a bed and it'll be warmer. More comfortable for your stomach too. Shouldn't take that much longer if you stay still." Oliver spoke like he had all the confidence in the world, like he thought Tommy would just listen to him. Okay, Tommy would listen but it was because of how dizzy he was and not because of that demanding tone. Plus, a bed sounded nice.

Oliver stepped out of his line of view for a few minutes and there was a few clunking and dragging sounds. It would have freaked him out, but he could hear Oliver's clear breathing and listened for just that. He nearly went back to sleep when he felt Oliver's hands back on his cheek. "Hey, I'm gonna move you to the bed and then we can talk some more before you rest. Have some things you should know."

It was nice that Oliver wanted to talk for once, but Tommy's eye lids were growing increasingly heavy. Oliver never wanted to talk though, so it probably wasn't going to be anything good. Arms wrapped delicately around him and lifted his sore body up and Tommy couldn't help the feeling of panic. This was like he was falling and had no control over it. Like that time that his father had grabbed his ankles and drug him down the stairs. He had forceful banged each of those 212 steps and before they had even been halfway down had stopped scratching at them and crying out. It hadn't helped the pain and his father was always easier on him if he was quiet.

He didn't even realize he was screaming before Oliver placed him on the bed and hovered over him worriedly, body prone like he was trying to protect Tommy from an unseen attack. It was almost comforting and had Tommy been more with it, it probably would have helped. Tommy didn't even know what was happening anymore.

"You're okay baby, it's gonna be okay. I'm here, I'll always be here." The kind tone and caressing hands in his hair was what brought him back. Easy pressure on his lips that was more comfort then he had ever felt before. He wanted to push back against it, but was much too tired to do so. Oliver had always been kind, whether he like to show it to other or not; had always been Tommy's hero. That had been one of the reasons he had had a hard time believing that Oliver could murder people, no matter what had happened to him.

"Oliver?" He had nearly gasped the other man name, but it was nice to confirm that his best friend hadn't left and some other mysterious and less caring man had replaced him. A blanket was pulled up over him and he was tucked into bed like he hadn't been since his mother was alive. Oliver was everything comforting in the entire world for Tommy and he basked in the temporary warm that Oliver had provided him with. This was lovely and he never wanted to leave the safety of this small bed, with Oliver looming over him. Tommy could feel the small bite of Oliver's stubble against his skin as his wonderful protector leaned in and placed kisses against his tired eye lids. The lips trailed farther down and Tommy tried to pay attention as there was breath that didn't belong from him on his mouth. His dry tongue came poked out to try and wet his lips, but only succeeded in licking the other mans. Oliver growled and Tommy's tired mind decided he liked the sound.

"I'll take care of you Tommy, I wish so scared that you weren't going to make it. We're in the club basement, I'm glad I was the one here when you woke; but you should sleep more. I need to head back to the company for a while, next time you'll be more coherent and we can talk more." Oliver finished his one sided conversation with a kiss to Tommy forehead and Tommy's eyes sunk shut without another thought.

Oliver would take care of him, so he didn't have to worry. The club was the same safe place it had always been and Oliver wouldn't let anything bad happen. He was glad Oliver had been there when he had woken up too.

He slept again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Wow, this story is going really well and I'm happy with the writing of it. Finally finished the first season of the show, and it was wonderfully sad. Switching back to Oliver's POV for this finally chapter. A chapter in which I try writing dialog between characters instead of internalized thoughts. With a tad bit of sexy time. Hope you enjoyed reading. I'm proud of how this turned out.**

It had been five days since the undertaking now, and Oliver had stepped up to take his true position in the company. It had been simple with support from most of the board, along with Walter stepping up to vouch for him. It was almost worrying how everyone had just accepted him as head of the company and have him tell them that Tommy would be his secretary as soon as he finished mourning his father. He didn't want people to know that he was injured to badly, but also make it clear that Tommy was a fixed decision. Oliver wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Tommy.

Felicity was amazing as always, keeping Tommy company when he couldn't be there; like the natural caregiver she was. Tommy hadn't been awake except in small fits and usually didn't even know what was happening; Oliver had only been there once and he had moved Tommy to the bed he had situated down there for him. The screaming had been terrible and it was like Tommy didn't know anything but pain, Oliver had never felt so helpless. He needed to be there for Tommy.

Which was why he was ditching work over an hour early because Felicity had sent him a single text. _-He's awake and coherent, got him to eat soup. He's asking for you._

How Oliver could have done anything but race toward Tommy at full speed. He hadn't thought Tommy would ask for him, but it made his heart absolutely sing that he did. Tommy was known to be a stubborn man, and it was important to Oliver that Tommy still trusted him. He didn't deserve the trust placed upon him, but he would work to be worthy of it.

That thought kept him strong as he made it to the foundry and was a witness to Felicity soothing a shirtless Tommy with a wet cloth. There should be nothing wrong with this, Felicity was a very good friend and Tommy was to be trusted above all else, Oliver's heart screamed that he couldn't let them be close to each other like this, and he was steps away from throwing the poor IT girl across the room when Tommy turned and smiled tired, but still happily at him.

"Oliver." His name was said like it was the foundation of their entire friendship, Oliver relished his gravelly voice and relieved Felicity of her self-appointed nursemaid duties. Tommy shivered a little when Oliver took over with the wet cloth, carefully washing bruises and tracing his body. Oliver dutifully ignored that he wanted to lean down a place a delicate kiss over his best friend's heart and thank him for continuing to live.

Tommy weakly reached up and grasped Oliver's hand, and held it there on his chest. Oliver held strong and still against him and waited for the other to speak. He was probably well enough to be propped up in the shower instead of having a semi pat down of a bath. "I keep remember some things about when I was awake before." Tommy spoke with calm conviction and Oliver had to swallow the lump in his throat. This wasn't going to be easy and he felt like all those times in his life when he had been caught cheating. There would be no cheating between the two of them though, not ever. Perhaps some things and people shared, but only if they talked things through first.

"I will never forget those screams of yours either." Oliver tried to deflect and flinched when Tommy's eyes flashed rage. It was time to own up already then; Oliver had been hoping to at least wait until after Tommy was up and walking around. "I've been searching since I got back for something to hold onto and realized what I needed was right in front of my face the entire time." He had never spoke more truthful words in his entire life, and the confused look on Tommy's face kind of hurt.

"You're not gay, neither am I?" Tommy sounded like he was just trying to process with words, but Oliver swooped down to stop the sputter with his lips. They connected for only a few seconds, but Oliver felt his point had been made none the less.

When Tommy leaned forward again, Oliver let him have it, would have given him everything in that moment. This needed to be more then stolen kisses, Tommy deserved to know. "Your father assets have been seized and company bought out by competitors. I have taken over as CEO for Queen Consolidated, and am in need of a secretary."

Tommy reeled back and Oliver wanted to tug him forward again in desperation; losing everything he ever had was a strong blow but he wasn't alone in this. He should trust that Oliver would take care of him. "I suppose with me awake that Felicity can stop playing nursemaid and start demanding you do your paperwork properly." Oliver snarled at those words and clambered up onto the bed with him. This wouldn't do; why doesn't Tommy just see how important he is?

A searing kiss stole Tommy breath away and Oliver let his hands drift over his skin. From his position hovering over Tommy, all he had to do was lightly ground down and his erection met with soft muscled warmth. Tommy's gasp was one of shock, but Oliver didn't give him a moment to rest and tweaked a nipple, before licking back into his mouth. Oliver memorized the feeling of Tommy being pliant under his hands, and finally came to a stop only when he settled his weight down fully on top of the weaker man.

"You're going to be my secretary Tommy, I need it to be you. We'll be the team we always wanted to be as kids." This conversation was a bit deep to have with his erection pressed into the skin of said other participant. It was apparently more than necessary as the other party gasped and squirmed with his words.

"Oliver, we're not kids anymore." Tommy's word came out like he was on his last defence and losing the war. Good, this was a battle that Oliver wasn't going to relent in. It was time to drive the point home.

"Can't you tell I think we're adults by the way my cock's throbbing for you?" Oliver growled deeply into Tommy's ear, before giving it an unforgiving nip. This conversation was more than dirty talk and old arguments though, it was important. "From now on I'll love you properly. With you by my side we will right wrong and provide for this city the way it deserves." He continued, taking in the way Tommy's eyes welled up and he swallowed at those words.

"Sounds like some kind of proposal to me." Tommy whispered out and Oliver wasn't even sure if he had been meant to hear those words or not, but grinned at them none the less. Good, Tommy was beginning to realize everything he was offering then.

"You did once promise to be my wife." A happy kiss to Tommy nose when that shocked look appeared once more.

"We were six! Mom had just told me I didn't have to take over the company if I married rich as a joke." Tommy exclaimed and it was nice to note for Oliver that Tommy only ever mentioned his mother when he was in an extremely good mood.

"Your mother was an extremely smart woman and I think she would have approved us being together." Tommy looked so damn happy and kissable at those words. Oliver wasn't used to making people happy and making Tommy smile everyday was going to be on his daily list of things to do. Right next to brush his teeth, because it was that important.

"And what if people talk about me sleeping with my boss Mr. Queen?" Tommy teasing was also wonderful.

"I think they'll be too busy thinking about how good you look in a pencil skirt." Tommy let out a happy laugh and Oliver couldn't help but kiss him again. One kiss turned into 12 and they gripped at each other happily. Grinded lazily, like they had been doing this their whole lives.

There was so much wasted time with this, but Oliver finally felt happy. This was what he needed all along.


End file.
